


切岛锐儿郎：表哥真坏R

by shehuituzhuren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehuituzhuren/pseuds/shehuituzhuren
Kudos: 1





	切岛锐儿郎：表哥真坏R

coco一个人在房间里看著书，因为明天就要期中考。虽然她才高二，可是联考的压力已经逼得她喘不过气来了！

虽然说家里有钱，要什么有什么，生活几乎没什么烦恼，但因为这样父母对她的功课要求更高、管教更严，从小到大都是读严格的私立学校，国、高中也都是读有名的私立女子学校，因为这样，coco跟男生几乎没有过什么接触，一切只能凭幻想。

少女情怀总是诗，coco对男性充满了遐想，越是得不到越是想要！上个月，你跟爸妈去拜访一个亲戚，一个人在屋子里闲逛时，不小心在桌脚踢到一本小书，有着奇怪的封面，当时她一时好奇把书翻开，才看了一眼就忍不住大惊失色、面红耳赤，她也不知道自己究竟哪来的冲动，就把那本书往怀里藏了起来。

回家后，她总一直也鼓不起勇气再把那本小书翻来看，可是今晚面对一大堆背不起来的公式解不出来的题目，她觉得心烦意乱，忽然有股冲动想把那本书拿出来看，何况，今晚她父母正好外出了，很晚才会回来，家里只剩暂时来借住准备考试的远方表哥切岛锐儿郎，佣人们也都回房间休息了，她觉得应该是非常安全的。

悄悄地从衣橱抽屉的最底部，coco翻开了书页，心紧张得砰砰乱跳，看到的第一页，就让她差点窒息了！

一个女人躺着，双腿张得开开，一个男人正把下身前面长长的一根肉棒插进女人的私处。

coco上过健康教育课，知道身体器官的名称，也知道性交怎么进行，可是，却是第一次看到这样的图片，更是第一次看到男人的肉棒。

「原来如此……」她忍不住喃喃说出声，原来肉棒就是长这个样子，记得书上说肉棒在兴奋时会勃起，所以这应该就是勃起的样子，看起来硬硬长长，前端还有个大龟头，让coco又想看，又不太敢看！

coco终于继续把书页往后翻，后面有几篇色情小说，描写各种淫乱的故事，coco觉得自己越看呼吸越急促，私处也有一种很奇怪的感觉，书里描写到女人会自己用手碰触自己的私处，好像很舒服，coco也很想试看看，却又觉得这样不行，像是一种犯罪。

coco觉得自己好像很想尿尿，虽然她不久前才尿过，但她还是决定去尿尿。

她走出房间，浴室就在不远处。coco家的浴间很豪华，打开门进去先是很大的梳妆台，再进去是厕所，然后最里头才是浴室，每一间空间都有十坪大，整个加起来几乎是一般一家四口居住的空间了！

coco走进浴间，经过梳妆台时，她照了一下镜子，发现自己脸很红，她不敢再看，就继续走进去。

在马桶前面，她脱下裤子坐了下来，果然尿只有一点点，但coco觉得下面有着说不出的热感，很想伸手摸看看，她拿了卫生纸把刚尿过的地方擦了一下，却觉得粗糙的卫生纸摩擦过去有一种奇怪的快感，她把卫生纸丢了，再也敌不过欲望，伸手摸了一下自己的下体，慢慢把手指放到阴道口摩擦，觉得那边一片濡湿，手指摩擦过去有一种很舒服的感觉，这种感觉让人欲罢不能，她继续用手指在斯处来来回回地摩擦着，脑海中想起了刚才看的色情书刊的图片，想到男生粗粗长长的肉棒知道那是用来插入女生的私处。

「不知道被那样的东西插入是什么样的感觉？」coco胡思乱想着，又想起刚刚色情书刊里面的故事，女生被插的时候都会一直呻吟，还会叫说：「我……我不行了……」不知道那究竟是怎么一回事？

coco开始幻想有一个高高帅帅的男人有着粗粗长长的肉棒，然后插入自己的私处，Coco开始觉得私处随着幻想和手指的摩擦，感觉似乎越来越强烈，她的呼吸不觉越来越喘，也感觉到自己的脸似乎越来越红，这时，却忽然听到里面浴室传来「砰！」的一声，彷佛有什么东西掉到地上了！

她吓了一大跳，赶紧把手从私处拿开，一边问：「是谁？」里头走出了一个人，满脸通红，穿着Ｔ恤跟短裤，短裤前却大大地鼓涨着，是coco的远房表哥，今年大一，在外头自己租房子，因为嫌室友吵，所以在期中考的期间到coco家来借住。

coco的视线停留在切岛锐儿郎鼓涨的内裤上，忘了自己还坐在马桶上且没穿内裤，私处就这样暴露在男人的眼前，只顾着问他：「你怎么会在这里？」「我……刚走进浴室准备洗澡，妳就走进来了，我不好意思走出去，本来想说一下子妳就会出去了，没想到……」切岛脸上一红，视线却在coco的私处打转。

「哎唷！」coco赶紧用手挡住，但视线却无法从切岛的跨下离开，她知道切岛现在一定勃起了，她实在很想亲眼目睹，便忍不住开口：「你把裤子脱掉好吗？」切岛吓了一跳，没想到coco会提出这样的要求，他今年才大一，虽然眉清目秀，但因为学校严格，所以从没交过女友，今天躲在浴室里，本来也不是存心偷看coco上厕所，只是时机凑巧，忍不住想偷瞄一眼，却看到coco在自慰，那个情景实在让他很受不了，所以也在里面自慰了起来，却因为太投入其中不小心撞到置物架把一瓶洗发精撞掉在地上了！

他真的没想到coco会提出这种要求，coco长得非常漂亮，不但皮肤白皙五官清秀，且非常有大家闺秀的气质，总是一副不食人间烟火的样子，而且今年才十六岁，就像清晨刚开的花朵般纯洁无暇，切岛完全没法把coco跟自慰这类的事联想在一起，可是他今天不但亲眼目睹到她在自慰，而coco现在又要求他把裤子脱掉！

但切岛实在没法抗拒紫筠的要求，于是他脱下了裤子，从刚刚就一直很激动的肉棒就这样直挺挺地出现在coco的面前。

coco非常兴奋，没想到一下子就有机会亲眼目睹，眼前的肉棒呈现深粉红色，她从来没看过这种东西，忍不住好奇地说：「可以让我摸摸看吗？」切岛有点为难：「可以是可以，可是现在很激动，说不定摸了就会……」「会射精吗？」coco很直接地开口，她非常兴奋，伸手拿了卫生纸放在龟头的前面一边说：「没关系，等下就射在这卫生纸上就好了！」说着，她就摸起了切岛的肉棒。

切岛的肉棒被她伸手一碰，觉得非常非常的激动，恨不得马上插入Coco的私处，狠狠地抽插个几十次，他知道coco的伯父的独生女，享受着她的手在自己的肉棒上来回摩擦着，才一会儿，他就忍不住射出来了。

「哇！」coco看着射出来的乳白色液体非常惊讶，觉得有趣，又觉得自己的私处比先前更骚动了。

「coco……」切岛有点忍耐不住内心的欲望，便跟coco说：「妳刚刚不是自己用手在摸吗？」「嗯……对呀！」coco想到自己刚刚的举动都被切岛看到了，觉得有点害羞。

「如果让表哥来帮你弄，会更舒服……」切岛说，虽然这不是男子汉的做法。

「真的吗？？」coco半信半疑地说。

「当然是真的，表哥知道怎么弄会最舒服！」

「好，那你帮我弄！」

「嗯，我觉得这里不太安全，说不定等下会有佣人经过……」「对、对、说的也是！」于是他们回到了coco的房间，切岛要coco躺到了床上，他首先把coco的内裤脱了下来。

「表哥，我觉得那里好痒……」coco说。

「那不是痒，是你很想要……」说着，切岛开始伸手爱抚紫筠的私处，在她的阴道口跟阴蒂周围来回地抚弄着，coco不觉喘起气来：「好、好舒服……」切岛一边用手抚摸着紫筠刚发育完成，恰可盈握的乳房，用手指开始挑弄起乳头。

「唔……好奇怪的感觉……」第一次被男人触摸身体，coco感到一阵酥麻感，可是挺舒服的。

切岛慢慢把coco的双腿打开，他看到coco粉红色的肉缝周遭已经都沾满淫水第一次看到女孩子的肉缝，切岛觉得很兴奋，他从书上知道女孩子都会很喜欢那边被舔，因此他就把嘴巴凑了上去，coco惊叫一声：「表哥！你要做什么？」「不用担心，会很舒服的！」切岛说着，开使用舌头舔着coco的肉缝和藏在肉缝里的小珍珠。

「唔……表哥……喔……」coco开始喘息着呻吟，觉得越来越舒服，感觉越来越激烈，她实在不敢相信自己竟然让表哥这样舔着自己的私处，可是舒服的感觉又强烈极了，终于，她被快感的浪潮抓住了，发出了激烈的呻吟声。

切岛知道coco已经达到外面的潮，现在感觉一定很强烈，他赶紧把握机会，抬起coco的双腿，扳开到底，用手握住肉棒，然后用龟头在coco的阴道口摩擦着，好更强烈地刺激coco的性欲。他发觉coco的肉缝口濡湿了一片，淫水还不停地流出来。

「唔……」coco感觉到龟头一直在摩擦着，只觉得搔痒难耐，有一种奇怪的感觉。

「表哥，感觉好奇怪喔……我觉得好热……里面……好像很痒……」coco一边呻吟，一边想着，接下来是不是像小说上面描写的，要让表哥把他的肉棒插进来？

这时，切岛已经按耐不住冲动了，就说：「没关系，等一下就不痒了……让表哥来帮妳解痒……表哥要插进去了喔……」「嗯……好……」已经有点酥茫茫的coco说。

于是切岛把肉棒对准coco的阴道，慢慢推了进去。

「唔……好痛！」coco是第一次，当切岛粗大的阴茎插了进来，马上就感到激烈的疼痛。

第一次的疼痛，让coco觉得很不舒服，当切岛继续推进时，coco开始抗拒：

「表哥，好痛喔！我痛得受不了，我不要玩了！你快退出去！」coco拼命推着切岛的胸口，想把他推开，臀部也一直往后缩。

可是切岛都插到一半了，肉棒都被裂缝给紧紧包围，舒服得很，怎么可能退出去？

何况coco》因为痛紧皱起眉头的表情看起来诱人极了！反而让切岛更冲动，更用力地推进了。

「啊……不……痛……痛死人了啦！你再不退出去，我要告诉我爸爸」切岛愣了一下，可是看到紫筠缩着腰，才刚发育成熟恰可盈握的雪白乳房不停晃动着，他不但没有退出去，反而用一只手托住Coco的臀部，阻挡她继续往后退，腰部更用力一沉，肉棒就整个没入。

「啊……痛……痛死了！」一阵激烈的痛感让coco流出了眼泪，她开始哭叫了起来：「好痛喔！我不要玩了啦表哥！你快点退出去嘛！」其实切岛也是第一次，第一次把肉棒整个塞进女生的肉缝里，舒服的感觉让他爽得受不了，忍不住就开始拼命摆动起臀部，尤其看到coco皱着眉头一边流泪一边哭叫的表情，让他更忍不住想狠狠抽插！

「啊……啊……痛死人了！表哥你太过分了……怎么可以……啊……这样……痛……」coco一直哭叫着。

coco越是哭叫，切岛就干得越用力，他索性把肉棒往外抽出来，一直到龟头来到肉缝的入口处，然后再一股作气又狠狠插到底，这股爽的感觉，让切岛真的是欲罢不能！

「啊……表哥……我……不要……你不要……再弄了……不……」coco因为切岛的狂抽猛送，再加上破处的痛苦，痛得都快受不了了，一直不停地哭喊着：

「表哥……不要……啊……啊……啊……啊……好痛……啊……啊……表哥……啊……啊……啊……不要……啊……啊……再弄……不要……啊……啊……」切岛现在哪管得了Coco的哭叫，他禁不住刺激狠狠地抽插着。

「表哥……啊……你……痛……啊……不……啊……不要……再弄……啊……啊……不要……啊……」切岛双手掐握着coco雪白的大腿，让她双脚张得更开，猛插个数十回之后，那股爽劲终于让他受不了了，于是他把肉棒顶到尽头，再狂插个几回之后，就猛烈地全射在coco的体内……「啊……表哥……不……不……啊……」最后这猛力一顶，让coco发出一大声哭喊的尖叫，虽然他已经停下动作，她还是一直哭喊着说：「我一定要告诉我爸……」切岛慢慢把肉棒拔出来，发现上面沾了一些血，是coco的处女血。

「你看！」coco也发现了，她哭着说：「我都被你弄得流血了！」「第一次本来就会流血啊！而且刚刚我说要插进去的时候，是妳说好的耶！」切岛说，他现在开始有点慌张了，如果coco真的告诉她爸爸，那他就死定了。

「可是一进去我就叫你出来了，你不但没出来，还一直插……」coco一边哭一边瞪着切岛，她的表情却让切岛又一阵激动，他又开始用手摸起coco的私处。

「妳看，妳这边这么湿，刚都是妳自己想要的……」切岛又开始挑逗起coco的私处。

才刚被男人狠狠插过一回，虽然肉缝里还留有强烈的痛感，肉缝上的小珍珠却敏感得很，被切岛一摸，coco反而又开始有一点点快感。

「唔……」coco不自觉地发出了一声闷哼，其实coco的身体敏感得很，虽然刚刚切岛的狂抽猛送她几乎都只有痛的感觉，可是身体深处的快感还是慢慢被唤醒了，现在切岛用手技巧性地一直来回抚摸着她的珍珠，让她有点恍惚，突然，切岛就用两只手指插进她的肉缝里。

「啊……」突然又有异物入侵，让Coco惊叫了一声，可是比起刚刚的肉棒，两只手指还可以忍受，切岛开始用手指在Coco的肉缝里抠啊挖的，他发现Coco又开始不停地流出淫水。

Coco也觉得很奇怪，明明刚刚很痛的，不过现在用手指弄，却觉得还算舒服，不但舒服，还觉得快感越来越强烈。

「刚刚可能是因为姿势不对，所以妳才会那么痛，不然换个姿势看好不好？

会很舒服的喔！比妳现在舒服的感觉还要舒服很多。」切岛发现Coco现在好像还蛮享受的，就诱骗似地说。

之前被猛插的时候痛到极点，现在切岛用手指温柔地抠弄，让Coco觉得感觉好像好多了，之前切岛狂插时太狠了，现在反而让Coco有错觉，觉得他好像变温柔多了，有一种被安抚的感觉。

「试看看，表哥会让妳很舒服的！」切岛一边说着，还一边用手抚弄着Coco的奶头。

「好……吧……」Coco有点不确定地说。

「妳趴在床上，屈起膝盖，把屁股翘起来。」切岛说。

Coco一向很习惯服从别人的话，因此就乖乖地按照切岛的指示，转过身，屈起膝盖，把屁股翘起来。

「这姿势好奇怪喔……」Coco有点紧张地说。

「可是会比刚刚舒服的……」切岛一边说着，一边从背后打量Coco，Coco肌肤很白，腰又纤细，臀部却又浑圆又翘，而现在因为趴着的姿势自然分开的两片屁股中间，居然可以直接看到肉缝，肉缝不但因为刚刚切岛的爱抚沾满淫水，还隐约可以看到刚刚切岛射在里面白浊又混着一些血丝的精液。

这让切岛一下又冲动起来了，握住肉棒，把龟头对准肉缝，他又猛然插了进去。

「啊……」Coco又发出一声尖叫，切岛腰部一用力，肉棒就整个又插到了底。

「啊……你骗人……啊……」Coco随着切岛的抽插又开始哭叫呻吟：「明明……还是……很痛……「切岛有点担心如果这一次还是痛到不行，Coco真的很生气，自己就麻烦大了，因此他只好放慢速度，开始缓缓抽插。

「唔……唔……唔……」Coco随着切岛的抽插喘息着，渐渐没在叫痛了。

切岛不断调整角度，用龟头在Coco的肉缝里面慢慢磨，一边慢慢抽插。

「唔……唔……唔……」Coco的肉缝慢慢适应了肉棒的入侵，Coco的动作又放慢了动作，她开始感觉到有点快感了。

看Coco比较享受的样子，切岛又放胆加快了动作。

「啊……」Coco又惊叫一声，虽然又开始有些痛，可是快感的感觉也越来越强烈了，而且她感觉自己趴在床上，表哥却从后面一直插着她，这让她突然想起之前曾经在街上看到狗在交配的事。

公狗也是从背后干着母狗，而自己现在的姿势岂不是跟母狗一样吗？也是让表哥从背后干着……看到紫筠没再叫痛了，切岛决定放胆狠狠抽插了。

「啪、啪、啪……」两人结合之处发出一阵啪啪啪的声响，Coco开始大声地呻吟起来了：「啊……啊……啊……表哥……表哥……你好坏……怎么可以……这样……弄人家……啊……啊……」「妳看……」切岛一边猛力干着一边喘息着说：「妳喜欢表哥……这样……干妳……不是吗？」「没……有……啊……啊……表哥……啊……唔……啊……表哥……你……坏……死了……」「什么……没有……妳淫水……流个不停……里面湿得跟……什么似的……分明……就是……想被……狠狠的干……」切岛一边说着，一边从背后用双手抚弄Coco的双乳，不停地抚弄她的奶头，肉棒更是一直狂抽猛送，从背后猛插，直顶到Coco肉缝的最深处。

「啊……啊……表哥……啊……啊……」

才刚被破处女之身的coco哪禁得起这样的狂插，她的脑袋渐渐晕眩了起来，双手抓紧了被单，不自觉地配合切岛的动作开始摇摆起臀部，一边不停地呻吟着：

「啊……啊………表哥……啊……人家……变得……好奇怪……表哥……啊……啊……啊……你……啊……啊……真……坏……啊……啊……啊……」「看……妳这样……现在根本就……爽到不行……妳……超喜欢……被表哥……干……对不对……？」「啊……啊……没……有……啊……表哥……人家……变得……好奇怪……啊……」Coco快感越来越强烈，肉棒一下又一下的猛力抽插，让她越来越迷失神智了。

「什么没有……」切岛把肉棒抽拔到出口，又狠狠插进去：「妳明明……爽得要死……」「啊……啊……表哥……啊……啊…………………」Coco毕竟还是处女之身，禁不住切岛这样猛烈的抽插，终于达到了高潮，她的肉缝一阵收缩，紧紧夹住了切岛的肉棒，切岛又插送了两三下，才猛烈地射了。

两人瘫软在床上，切岛摸着Coco的奶头说：「妳看，没骗妳，换个姿势比较舒服吧？不会告诉妳爸了吧？」「表哥你真是太坏了！」Coco害羞地说，从她的肉缝中还一直不停地流出夹杂着精液的淫水……


End file.
